I Have Her
by Kiley 1 09
Summary: James Potter POV. LILY/JAMES. Lily and James both heads find themselves in a room with the Mirror of Erised I spelled that wrong in the WHOLE story so sorry! LOTS OF FLUFF AND ROMANCE! Read and review! Strong T for Romance. hehe. What can I say? LJ 4ev!


**(A/N I'm very happy with this story! I'm like ecstatic! Tell me what you think.**

**JAMES POV.)**

**I Have Her**

**A Kiley 1 09 fic.**

**Disowner: I don't own this. JK Rowling does.**

Here I am. Sitting in front of the mirror. The one I found in my second year and swore never to go back to. What's different about this mirror you might ask. Well this mirror is the Mirror of Elixir. Yep, that special mirror that shows not your face but your heart's desires. The true desires. And in my second year I stood in front of the mirror absolutely positively freaking out. Because what I saw was the most beautiful thing ever. I saw her. The red-headed girl with extremely outrageous green eyes. The girl that I day dreamed about in History of Magic, pulled her hair in Transfiguration, threw tiny pieces of paper at her back, and got into crazy rows with her at the time. After that I still continued to annoy her but I didn't do those childish stuff anymore but I still got into absolutely mad rows where our shouting would reverberate off the castle's walls. In the mirror in my second year I saw an older version of me holding her hand and me and her shared secret looks and we glanced at each other with blazing eyes that held nothing but joy and . . . . love. That's what scared me the most. I mean I was in my second year, you can't really blame me for being so young. But I got so scared that I swore to never come back to the mirror ever again.

And I kept faithful to that. But now here I am in my seventh year. Sitting cross-legged in front of the mirror. And guess what. I'm irresistibly in love with Lily Evans. But I don't have what the mirror showed me. I pretend I'm not in love with her. It's our last year and I decided to grant her most frequent wish. For me to leave her alone. So I did just that. But my wish that I've always had ever since I realized, not long after I saw what was in the mirror in my second year, that we were simply designed by everything magical for each other. In other words something divine created us to be together. We were simply made for each other. But we weren't together.

And time was running out. I was getting worried like hell, I still didn't have her. We would be leaving Hogwarts in months and she wasn't standing by my side. Even Sirius was worried. Because somewhere deep down inside him I knew that he knew, just as I do, that I'm suppose to have her and she's suppose to have me. So he sometimes would nervously glance down the breakfast table to see if she even looked at me. Which she didn't. Except just lately I think she noticed the desperateness of the situation and she did look down the table for a second.

The door behind me that led to this room I'm in, closed with a click and I quickly and swiftly turned around on my feet with my wand extended in front of me. It was _her._

"What are you doing here, Lily?" I asked my fellow Head's student. Whose hair seemed to glow red and green eyes were electrifying in the dark room with only the moonlight shining in.

"I could ask you the same James." Lily simply stated with a smile.

I grinned at her and ruffled my messy hair because I was nervous.

"Ahhh . . . well I came here to think more about my heart's desire." I gestured to the mirror. Lily nodded.

"That's why I was coming here too."

"Really?" I asked as she came over to stand directly next to me, so that we were facing the mirror looking at each other's reflection. She then said in a quiet voice,

"Move a little, I can't seem to read my desire when someones standing next to me."

So I moved. I watched her face as her desire folded out in front of her. She kinda gasped but it was evident in her eyes she's seen this before.

"What's yours?" I asked. She was in a bit of a daze and she shook her head trying to clear it before talking to me.

"What?" she asked never taking her eyes off her image. Her eyes seemed to show happiness. So whatever she saw made her completely happy.

But that's what your desire is, isn't it? It's suppose to show something that would make you happy. Except with mine whenever I see it I feel despair. My time is running out. And this reminds me that I probably will never get the girl of my dreams who is standing at my side right now.

"What do you see? What's your desire?" I repeated.

"Oh," She turned to me and finally stared into my eyes. "ummmm . . . . you first."

"You really want to know?" I asked staring deeply into her eyes that showed . . . . . what I thought was love. Her eyes showed desire. They showed desire when she looked at . . . . . _me._ All of a sudden I got a spurge of courage and told her,

"I saw you." I stated quietly. "Now what do you see?"

She was quiet for a long time. She took a intake of oxygen when I told her and since than she just kinda stared at me. But she wasn't _really looking_ at me. It was a weird feeling. And I'm getting concerned about her.

"Fine I'll tell you . . . . I saw me." she stopped, and I nodded telling her to continue.

"And I was holding the most cutest sweetest little love ever. He was so handsome. He had little tiny tufts of jet black hair. But I didn't get to see his face I was just cradling him. I was older. But not much older than I am now."

I've officially lost all hope. The way she was describing was probably her husband in the future. Obviously I wasn't him. She wasn't done so she continued,

"And my husband." She said shortly. She just peered at me and tilted her head in an adorable way. Wait her husband? Than who was the other love?

"Wait, who's the other one than?"

"Huh?"

"The sweetest love ever? Who's he?" I asked. Comprehension dawned on her face. She just laughed her sweet laugh. Grinning.

"No silly, that's my baby. I was holding my baby."

"Your baby?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. I soon was grinning at my stupid thought about her baby being a man. What an idiot I am.

"Actually I have a correction to make." she said looking deeper into my eyes than I thought was possible. It was like she was staring straight down into my heart, my mind, and my soul all at the same time.

"What about?"

"The baby."

"Oh okay what is it than?"

"It's not my baby."

"_Huh?_ I'm sorry Lily, but you are confusing me like crazy."

"It's _our _baby." She said with love in her voice that was so thick I thought I could touch it in the air. It took me long seconds to understand her last statement. _Our baby. OURS. _MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So wait let me get this straight." I started really feeling giddy all over and I knew I was grinning like a loon. NOT MY FAULT. "Your deepest desire is to have my baby?"

"According to the mirror which never lies really, than yes. I suppose it is." She was smiling so sweetly that I couldn't help myself.

I kissed her.

I kissed her with as much passion and love I felt for her right there at that exact moment. With the love and passion that I built up from all the past years. From what could be our future. She kissed back reciprocating my feelings.

Her arms went around my neck and her hands traced through my hair so slowly I nearly went slack. My hands were around her waist pulling her closer to me with every gasp of air in between of our feverish kisses that we were creating with each other now. All of a sudden I thought of something. I stopped kissing her and managed to open my eyes. It looked like I wasn't the only one having trouble with that. When she did get them open I saw complete and utter confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked quite worried. I smiled at her to reassure nothing was that wrong.

"Just a question. The husband. Who is he?" I asked. She broke out into a chiming of small bells which was her laughing.

"You. It's you! Why did you think differently?" Lily giggled.

"Well you know I could have been madly in love with you as I am now and gotten you pregnant and than something could of happened to me and you got married to someone else.

"Don't you ever say such a thing James!" Lily demanded. "Nothing will happen to you. And I don't think I could ever marry someone who's not you." She added in a small voice.

"Why's that?" I ventured on.

"Because . . . ."

"Because . . . ?" I asked waiting for her to continue.

"Because I love you. I love you James Potter. Yes, after all these years I. Love. You." She said with a voice that clearly stated this was probably the first time she's ever said she actually loved me in so many words. I felt my face split into a grin. I yelped with excitement and picked her up around the waist swinging her around and around. She laughed and I chuckled along with her. This was amazing.

"Well Lily Evans, I love you too." I kissed her with passion once again and she just laid one of her delicate hands onto my cheek. After I pulled away I sweetly nuzzled her neck with my nose and pulled her into a hug where her head was leaning against my chest in the most comfortable way.

We stayed like that for a long time. Whispering sweet nothings to each other and placing kisses onto each other's soft lips. We held hands the whole time. Never letting go. Soon someone else came into the room.

"Ahh Miss Evans, Mr Potter, lovely evening isn't it?" Professor Dumbledore surprised us. It made us jump apart but I didn't let go of one of her hands. I squeezed it and she squeezed mine back.

"Yes sir, it really is." I grinned. I just couldn't help myself. I was simply overjoyed.

"Quite so Mr Potter, but it is late. Lucky that our Heads were out just patrolling later than usual. Right?"

"Yes sir." I said nodding and smiling to his cover up story that we would use and the twinkle in his eye was strangely bright especially when they fell onto mine and Lily's hands intertwined.

"But I think both of you are done patrolling so I suggest to go back up to your dormitories. And I wouldn't recommend either of you coming back here to look at the mirror." I looked at Lily and she looked at me, she nodded.

"Oh don't worry, sir. We won't have to." Lily said

"Oh is that so?"

"Very much Professor Dumbledore. And now if you'll excuse us I'm pretty sure I can say for the both of us that we are very exhausted after today." Lily continued.

I nodded and bid Dumbledore good night.

"Good night both of you," He said to me and Lily as we headed to the doors that led out of the room. "Oh and by the way congratulations." We all knew what he was talking about and me and Lily still hand in hand stopped right before the doors, but we didn't look around to Dumbledore we just looked at each other. I chuckled and shook my head while she just smiled. We were both happy like never before. And I'm pretty sure tomorrow we would be glowing. As we walked out of the room, never sparing a glance back to the mirror, we just walked forwards. Not looking back. I mean why would we? We had our heart's desires right here next to each other. And soon to come I would have a family in the future. And Lily would be my beautiful wife and we would have a beautiful baby with black hair and probably Lily's eyes. I never felt as loved, or as happy than I did now. I could burst with all the never-pausing exciting happiness I felt inside of me. I leaned over Lily, continuing walking to our dormitories hand in hand, and kissed her cheek sweetly. She put her free hand on my cheek and kind of fluttered her fingertips on my cheekbone before they slid off. She smiled at me and I grinned at her. Finally. I had her.


End file.
